


Tonight

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: After their first mad sex encounter, Nicky and Shane are back, wanting more...





	

Shane's phone beeped. It was a message from Nicky. Just a link to a website and nothing more. Shane clicked on the link and the website opened. It was a fan fiction. A Shnicky one. Shane was alone in his hotel room, so he started to read it. It started out with the two of them stumbling into a hotel room after a concert. It continued with some oral sex and Nicky fingerfucking Shane on the bed. 

Shane felt himself already starting to react to what he was reading. He didn't think this was the best time to get horny, they had a concert to do in a few hours. But he couldn't stop reading. Nicky had obviously sent him this story as some kind of suggestion. He continued reading it. The story continued with Shane fucking Nicky on the coffee table, while talking dirty. Shane was turned on by the idea of talking filthy, and last time he'd done it it seemed to have been driving Nicky mad with pleasure. 

The story ended with some fantastic oral sex in the shower. It was really hot, and Shane had to close the website and put his phone down for a minute to calm himself down. He was about to go get ready to go to the arena and didn't have time to be this turned on. Before he left his hotel room, he sent a message to Nicky, a message containing only one symbol...

\----------------

It had been a few days since their first mad encounter in Nicky's hotel room. That night when they had read the Shnicky porn together and just gone wild and crazy. It had been Nicky's first time with a man, and he had been blown away by the feeling. Now he wanted more. A lot more. He couldn't believe Shane could be so fucking sexy, and he could still not grasp the fact that Shane had been talking dirty like that. Nicky had been so fucking turned on by it. It was amazing. 

Nicky had found a really good fan fiction this afternoon when he was in his hotel room surfing on his phone. It had all the elements Nicky wanted. He'd put the link in a text message and sent it to Shane. He knew Shane would probably be up for it after the concert. Shane was always quite high on adrenaline after concerts and that would probably help Nicky to land his plans of having fantastic sex with him tonight. 

The other two lads would probably wanna have a pint or something, but Nicky figured he could say he was tired, just this once. It wasn't like they did this every night. They had lots of other opportunities to chat with Mark and Kian, there were many more concerts to come after this one. It was only the beginning of the tour yet.

As Nicky made himself ready to leave his hotel room, he received a text message from Shane. It only contained one symbol: "Thumbs up." Nicky felt a rush of excitement.

\--------------------------

There had been lots of Shnicky moments on stage tonight and the crowd seemed to enjoy it. Kian and Mark had seemed a bit puzzled at a few occasions, but in general Nicky thought that he and Shane had been able to behave quite well after all, considering the circumstances, considering he wanted to fuck Shane right there on stage.

After the concert, Kian suggested they would meet up for a chat in his hotel room but Shane said he was tired and needed to go to sleep and then Nicky said the same. Kian looked at them frowning and then he turned to Mark and said:  
"-Okay, just you and me then?"  
"-Fair enough." Mark said.

Shane and Nicky said goodnight to the other two and then watched them taking the lift upstairs. Then, they went together to Shane's hotel room. As soon as Nicky closed the door, Shane was slamming him against it, kissing him passionately.

"-Alone at last. You were so fucking sexy tonight." Shane said, his hazel eyes sparkling of want.  
"-So were you." Nicky said, already tugging at Shane's jacket to get it off.

Shane ground against Nicky and pressed himself hard against Nicky's thigh.

"-Oh..." Nicky said.  
"-Yes... Want you." Shane said, between kisses.  
"-Want you to talk dirty to me, Shane."  
"-Is that so..." Shane said with a cheeky tone.  
"-Yeah. You're so fucking good at it."  
"-You think so..?"  
"-Yes..."

Shane grabbed Nicky's bum with both hands and said:

"-That's a nice ass. I think I need to fuck it very hard very soon."  
"-You do...?" Nicky breathed.  
"-Yes. Need you to be my little slut. Need you to take it for me."  
"-Shane..."  
"-But first, I'm gonna fuck your mouth."  
"-Oh..."  
"-Yes. I'm gonna fuck your mouth with my big cock."  
"-Tell me more..."  
"-And you are gonna fuck me with your fingers, making me come."  
"-Oh..." Nicky's voice trembled.

Nicky was throbbing in his jeans. He couldn't believe he was turned on this easily by Shane talking like that. It was almost ridiculous. 

They tugged at each other's clothes, getting undressed while kissing passionately. First time they'd done this, a few days ago, they hadn't kissed. That time, it had been only about the sex. This time, the kissing had come natural to both of them. It felt good. It was still pure lust and it was still not tender sex, but it was maybe a bit more relaxed than last time. Last time had been amazing, but it had also been very fast and hard and the feeling was a bit like having tunnel vision. This time around, they were giving it more time, and they were mentally prepared.

"-That's it baby." Shane said. They were both undressed now and had moved to the bed. Shane was lying down on his back and Nicky was kneeling beside him, sucking him.  
"-Talk to me, Shane." Nicky said.  
"-Just shut up and suck me." Shane said, taking Nicky's cock in one hand and stroking it.  
"-Uhn..." Nicky moaned.  
"-Fingers. Do it now." Shane ordered.

Nicky did what he was told. He let Shane suck his fingers and then he reached down and put one finger in.

"-Oh fuck!" Shane said. "-Need more, Nicky!"  
"-Already?" Nicky said.  
"-Just shut up and do it. Just fuck me with your hand."

Nicky put two fingers in and Shane twisted with pleasure. He didn't speak for a moment, just kept his eyes closed and panted hard.

"-More, Nicky! I need you inside me... Four fingers. Do it now."

Nicky hesitated for a moment but then he did as he was told. Shane's reaction was instant. He screamed out his pleasure:

"-Oh fuck!! Nicky!! Oh!" His body was trembling now.  
"-Want me to stop?" Nicky asked.  
"-Don't you dare!"  
"-Tell me what you want."  
"-I want you to fuck me so hard with that hand that I come untouched."  
"-Oh..." Nicky swallowed.  
"-Do it." Shane ordered.

Nicky changed position a bit. He was still beside Shane in bed, but now he let go of Shane's cock and grabbed his leg instead, holding it up. Then he started out slowly. He thrust his hand into Shane, trying to be careful.

"-Not good enough. Fuck me harder, you fucking slut." Shane said.

Nicky started to thrust harder, and tried to hit the right spot in every thrust.

"-That's it, baby..." Shane panted.  
"-Tell me what you're gonna do to me next." Nicky asked.  
"-Next... I am going to use you... I am going to use that slutty ass of yours." Shane breathed.  
"-You are...?" Nicky said, voice trembling.  
"-I am going to fuck that ass so hard...it will be bruised in the morning."  
"-Oh..."  
"-I'm gonna spread your legs...and just take you."  
"-Yes..."  
"-No preparations. Just take you hard. You are going to scream and I'm going to slam into you til you can't take no more."  
"-Oh fuck... Shane..." Nicky felt he was coming soon, just by listening to Shane talking dirty. Shane had been working Nicky's cock with one hand and Nicky had been thrusting his hips a bit to help. But now he had to keep completely still.

Shane had closed his eyes now and was making the sexiest moans Nicky had ever heard. He was rocking a bit, fucking himself on Nicky's hand. Nicky trying to hold his thigh steady with one hand, fucking him with the other.

"-Mmm... Fuck, Nicky... That's it... That's it, baby..."  
"-Yes... Shane..."  
"-Right there... Harder, Nicky... Feels so good... Baby... Oh..."

Shane's breathing sped up even more and the moans he made was too much for Nicky to bear. Nicky came all over Shane's hand and when Shane felt that, he couldn't hold it back himself. He came two seconds later, screaming.

They collapsed on the bed, panting hard. But soon, Shane was on his knees above Nicky, licking Nicky's cock clean.

"-I'm not finished with you yet, you slut." Shane said.  
"-You're not?" Nicky asked.  
"-Not at all. Gonna fuck you, remember?"  
"-Yes..."  
"-Gonna fuck your brains out. I might just need to fuck your slutty little ass on the table."  
"-Oh..."

Nicky couldn't believe this. He already felt himself harden again. How was that even possible? He felt Shane coating his fingers in Nicky's cum, and then starting to press one finger inside Nicky. Licking Nicky's cock carefully while doing it. Nicky almost felt dizzy. The tounge on his cock, the finger pressing to his prostate, Shane breathing hard... It was almost too much. He didn't know how long he would be able to last before coming again. Felt it approaching fast already.

Shane put one more finger in and started to thrust. Nicky moaned like an animal.

"-That's it, baby... Moan for me... Think of me inside you... Think of me fucking you..." Shane said.

Nicky wondered how many filthy sentences Shane could actually come up with during one single shag. This was unbelievable.

"-Table." Shane said suddenly.

They got up and moved swiftly to the coffee table. Shane guided Nicky on top, and Nicky kneeled on all fours on the table. Shane placed himself behind Nicky.

"-Get ready to be fucked like you've never been fucked before." he said, voice shaking with lust.

Nicky was so fucking turned on by Shane saying this stuff. It was something with the smooth soft voice saying these filthy things in his ear... He just loved it...

"-Fuck me, Shane. Fuck me now." Nicky said. 

Shane started to press himself into Nicky, more carefully than Nicky had expected. He was really going slow. Nicky soon realized Shane probably was on the edge himself and was trying not to come. This was pretty nice, anyway. To be fucked slowly and carefully. Time to really enjoy every thrust and every sensation.

"-Oh..." Shane moaned.  
"-Feels good?" Nicky asked.  
"-Yes. You're so fucking tight, baby..." Shane said.  
"-Go on..." Nicky urged.  
"-Can you feel me inside you? Feel my cock inside your slutty little ass?"  
"-Yes..."

Nicky started to meet Shane's thrusts, rocking back and forth, making Shane's thrusts even more powerful. Shane was holding Nicky's hips in a firm grip. He was standing on the floor behind Nicky, who was on all fours on the table. Suddenly, Shane put one knee on the table and shuffled Nicky's legs apart with it, spreading him open to get even better access to his ass. The next thrust took Nicky by surprise as it was deeper than anything he had ever felt. He heard himself letting out a long moan that sounded more like a moan of pain than of pleasure.

"-You okay?" Shane asked.

Nicky couldn't even answer. He couldn't form any proper words, he was gasping for air. He just nodded furiously and started to thrust back against Shane.

"-Oh, baby... That's it..." Shane said, starting to pick up the speed.  
"-Shane..." Nicky moaned, pressing back at each thrust.  
"-Shut up and take it deep for me. Feel me fucking you."  
"-Yes..."  
"-Can you feel that, feel my big cock moving inside your ass..."  
"-Yes... Shane... Gonna come..."

Shane stopped thrusting and held still for a moment. Nicky was right on the edge and was struggling not to come, keeping his eyes shut and keeping as still as possible. He knew the fiction had ended in the shower, and he knew both of them had been looking forward to do exactly like in the story. He just didn't know how to hold back the orgasm that was just around the corner. But he didn't need to worry. Shane had it sorted. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain, Shane had slapped him on his ass and was now giving him orders:

"-Shower. Now. Gonna suck your cock until you forget your own name."

A few moments later, they were in the shower together, Nicky pressing himself to Shane's back and reaching around to be able to work Shane's cock slowly. Shane pressing back into Nicky's throbbing erection, feeling it rub to his bum. Nicky's other hand was caressing Shane's chest. Nicky had always thought it was quite gorgeous when other men had lots of dark chest hair, and it was something he was a bit jealous of. Nicky didn't have much chest hair at all. If he had any, it was blonde and impossible to see for any other than himself. He reached up and squeezed Shane's chest muscles and heard Shane moan in pleasure. Then he trailed his fingers all along the strip of dark hair, over Shane's stomach, and all the way down to Shane's cock. He reached below to grab Shane's balls and when he did, Shane suddenly turned around, facing Nicky. 

Shane gave Nicky a tender kiss, and Nicky returned it softly. Nicky placed a hand on the back of Shane's neck and Shane embraced Nicky carefully. All of a sudden, it was all very tender and loving and not at all like just a mad sex encounter. Nicky looked Shane deep in the eyes and everything was completely still for a moment.

"-This is nice." Shane said.  
"-It is."  
"-I could get used to this."  
"-You mean the sex or...?"  
"-Yeah, the sex as well. But this."  
"-You mean the....cuddling?"  
"-Yeah. Feels nice."  
"-It does. But aren't you forgetting something?" Nicky said.  
"-What?"  
"-Remember how the story ended?"  
"-Oh. Yeah. Right." Shane said, giving Nicky a cheeky grin. 

Shane started to kiss Nicky's throat, and then his chest, and then his stomach... Kissing his way all the way down, while saying between kisses:  
"-I....am gonna suck....your cock....and you....are gonna wonder....if you died...and went...to heaven."

Nicky tipped his head back when feeling Shane's mouth close on his throbbing erection. Shane pushed Nicky's legs apart a bit so he could reach his balls with one hand. The other hand stroked the shaft carefully, twisting slightly. Nicky moaned of pleasure and couldn't keep from thrusting just slightly. Shane had closed his eyes and was concentrating completely on satisfying Nicky with his mouth. The hand that held Nicky's balls reached back just slightly and Nicky felt one finger pushing into him, pressing down on the exact right spot. Not moving, just pressing tightly. Fuck, Shane was good at this. Nicky wanted to hear some last filthy words before coming.

"-Shane, come up here. Talk me through to the end of the story."

Shane slowly pulled out his finger and stood up, keeping one hand on Nicky's cock. The other hand reached around to grab Nicky's bum.

"-Your bum is delicious, baby... Never seen such a cute and fuckable ass before." Shane panted.  
"-Thanks..." Nicky said, kissing Shane and starting to stroke his cock in return.  
"-That's it, baby... Grab it harder... Let me fuck your hand..." Shane said, starting to thrust. 

Nicky closed his hand harder on Shane's cock and Shane picked up the pace and thrusted harder and faster, grabbing Nicky's bum desperately and making the most delicious moans Nicky had ever heard.

"-That's it... Come on... I'm so fucking hard for you... Can you feel it..." Shane moaned.  
"-Yes..." Nicky breathed, his mouth close to Shane's.  
"-Oh, fuck, Nicky... Baby..."

Nicky could probably have come just from listening to Shane making those sexy moans and talking like that. And when Shane worked his cock so perfectly on top of that, he couldn't hold out any longer. He felt himself balancing on the edge for a couple of seconds.

"-Oh baby... You're so fucking sexy... Come for me... Please, baby...." Shane moaned, while picking up the pace even more, thrusting his cock into Nicky's firm grip.

That was pretty much it. Nicky came with a scream, grabbing the back of Shane's neck hard to keep himself from sagging. Shane thrusted one last time and came a second later screaming:

"-Oh fuck!! Fuck!! Nicky!"

They stood there panting, clinging to each other, the hot water from the shower still pouring down on them. Shane held Nicky close and stroked his hair gently and Nicky kissed Shane tenderly.

"-Why do we always end up in the shower...?" Nicky said with an amused smile.  
"-You tell me, you're the one selecting these stories, remember!" Shane smiled.

Nicky giggled and kissed Shane again.

"-You wanna choose a story next time?" he asked.  
"-Nah... I like it when you decide. It's exciting." Shane said.


End file.
